1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging device, a liquid discharging cartridge to be contained in the liquid discharging device, and a device body cap removably mounted on a main body of the liquid discharging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid discharging devices that help the user to inhale liquid medicine have been developed. The liquid-medicine discharging devices discharge the liquid medicine in the form of minute droplets into an air passage, through which air sucked via a mouthpiece flows, by utilizing the discharging principle of an inkjet method. In an example of such a liquid discharging device, a liquid discharging cartridge is replaceable. The liquid discharging cartridge basically includes a liquid discharging cartridge body and a discharging portion cap for protecting a liquid discharging portion of the liquid discharging cartridge (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-296384).
Such a discharging portion cap is detached when the liquid discharging cartridge is mounted in the body of the liquid discharging device. This causes a problem of convenience, for example, detachment is troublesome.